Ketika Mereka Datang
by NicaTeef
Summary: Langit menjadi gelap. Awan kelabu menyelimuti... Bumi seakan terguncang. Mereka datang, mengahancurkan segala yang ada didepan mereka. Tapi, aku akan tetap melindungi seseorang.. Aku yakin aku bisa
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ketika Mereka Datang**

**Pairing: IshiHime**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

_Ishida Uryuu's POV_

Aku mengayuh sepeda dengan santai dan dengan kecepatan tetap. Kuterus menatap ke depan. Angin menerpa wajahku. Matahari pagi seperti menyapaku. Memang dingin mulai terasa seiring berjalannya musim gugur ini. Kemudian, aku melewati daerah pertokoan. Orang-orang mulai menyiapkan membuka toko mereka. Aku pun melanjutkan jalanku menuju Universitas.

Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Sudah satu tahun aku kuliah di sana. Memang tidak ada yang menarik dalam kehidupanku sejak SMP hingga sekarang. Orang-orang selalu menganggapku dingin dan tidak mudah berteman. Mereka sering memanggilku kutu buku. Tapi, aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku memang bukanlah orang populer.

Sampailah aku di Universitas Tokyo. Aku memarkirkan sepedaku dimana aku harus memarkirkannya. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju taman untuk duduk dan membaca buku. Itulah kegiatanku sebelum masuk kelas. Berangkat pagi-pagi sudah seperti kewajiban sejak aku SD. Kumelihat bangku kosong dengan daun-daun yang gugur sibangku itu. Kumembersihkannya lalu duduk disana. Aku mengambil buku ku yang terdapat di tas ku. Kemudian, aku membuka dan membacanya.

Terdengar suara gadis-gadis tertawa. Aku mengenal suara salah satu gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah Inoue Orihime. Gadis yang memiliki rambut orange-kecoklatan, wajah rupawan, dan tubuh yang di idam-idamkan setiap pria. Aku selalu memperhatikannya walau dia tidak menyadarinya. Gadis yang baik dan lembut, pendapatku. Aku tahu siapa namanya, tapi tahukah dia siapa namaku? Mungkin sangat mustahil primadona kampus seperti dia mengetahui namaku.

Dia lewat didepanku dengan teman-teman sambil bersenda gurau. Itu memang Inoue-san. Pikirku dalam hati. Dapatkah suatu saat ku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat? Bersenda gurau bersama? Mungkin itu hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Pukul delapan, ini sudah waktunya untuk aku masuk . Aku mempunyai kelas pagi ini. Kelas Musashi-sensei. Dia adalah dosen yang galak. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin aku bisa mati dan reputasiku bisa hancur.

**Kelas Musashi-sensei**

"Ohayou minna, pagi ini kita akan membahas…" kata Musashi-sensei. Aku memperhatikannya berbicara dan menerangkan. Kata-kata penting pun kucatan dalam catatanku. Karena aku tahu semua akan berguna.

Seketika, aku melirik wajah Inoue-san yang sangat serius memperhatikan langit. Keringat pun mengucur dari wajahnya. Ada apa dengan langit? Aku pun melihat langit lewat jendela. Mataku membelak. Langitnya… menjadi gelap dan dikelabuti awan gelap?! Tapi, diramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah-cerah saja, dan tidak ada apa pun yang akan terjadi! Apa yang terjadi!

"Inoue-san! Perhatik-" kata Musashi-sensei berhenti. Semua berguncang. Bahkan langit-langit seperti akan runtuh. Apa yang terjadi. Semua menjadi panik. Mereka semua berteriak. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi!!

"**PERHATIAN! SEMUA HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL DIGEDUNG BELAKANG SEKOLAH!! KEADAAN DARURAT! SEGERA MASUK RUANG BAWAH TANAH DI BELAKANG GEDUNG SEKOLAH!! KEADAAN DARURAT!!" **

Terdengar suara interphone. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi segera berlari keluar ruangan termasuk juga Musashi-sensei. Aku juga akan keluar. Tapi, Inoue-san tetap berada ditempat duduknya. Dia ketakutan.

"Inoue-san! Ayo kita juga harus pergi!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya. Tangannya dingin. Tiba-tiba langit-langit mulai runtuh. Jika kami tetap berada disini, kami akan mati tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Inoue-san!!" seruku lagi. Aku pun menariknya. Akhirnya dia mau berdiri. Tatapannya seperti kosong karena ketakutan. Aku terus berlari dan memegang tangannya. Dia juga berlari mengikutiku. Semua lampu dikoridor ataupun kelas-kelas menjadi padam. Guncangan kini berhenti. Kami menuju pintu keluar. Aku memegang ganging pintu…

KREEK KREEK

Tapi, pintu itu tak bisa terbuka! Sial! Ternyata dari luar telah tertimpa bebatuan bekas reruntuhan akibat guncangan tadi.

"A-Ada apa, I-Ishida-kun!?" tanyanya gemetar. Dia tahu namaku? Ah! Bukan saatnya!

"Pintu ini terganjal bebatuan bekas reruntuhan akibat guncangan tadi! Kita harus segera pergi ke pintu keluar Utara Inoue-san!" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Aku berlari bersamanya. Melewati koridor yang panjang. Kami harus segera keluar!

"Berhenti Ishida-kun! Apa itu!" kata Inoue-san sambil menghentikan larinya. Aku pun juga berhenti. Aku melihat sesuatu kerdil berlari menuju arah kami. Mereka berwarna hijau, dan memiliki gigi tajam. Mata mereka menakutkan. Merah, benar berwarna merah.

"I-Ishida-kun!" kata Inoue-san lagi. Kami berjalan mundur. Kulihat ada kapak dan tabung penyemprot api.

"Inoue-san! Kau gunakan penyemprot itu! Aku akan menggunakan kapak!!" dengan hati-hati kami mengambil barang itu.

"Wooargh!!" geram mahluk itu. Sebenarnya, mahluk apakah itu.

"Coba kau menyeprot itu pada saat mereka menyerang, Inoue-san!!" seruku. Kukira dia telah mengerti. Aku memegang kapak ini.

"WROAARH!!" mereka mulai menyerang. Inoue-san segera menyeprotkan itu. Aku juga memenggal kepala mereka walau mereka sudah melukai tanganku.

SROOOOT!!

Kami segera berlari dari tempat agar tidak dikejar mahluk menyeramkan itu. Tapi, tetap saja mereka mengejar kami. Inoue-san sudah terlalu lelah , kami harus tetap berlari sampai pintu keluar utara. Akhirnya, pintu itu berada si depan kami. Aku segera membukanya.

KREEK! KREEK!

"Terkunci! Sial!!"

"Kita harus bagaiman, Ishida-kun?" kata Inoue-san yang hampir menangis. Para mahluk aneh itu sudah ada di belakang kami dan kapan saja siap membunuh kami. Aku terus menggenggam tang Inoue-san. Aku tak akan melepaskannya. Kaki mereka yang menjijikan berjalan mendekati kami. Kami akan mati di tangan mahluk menyeramkan itu.

DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!

Suara tembakan! Tembakan itu mengenai satu-persatu mahluk menjijikan itu. Mereka pun mati dengan darah berwarna hijau keluar dari lubang bekas tembakan.

"Ikuti aku! Akan semakin banyak yang datang!!" kata seorang gadis bermata violet, yang menembak para mahluk itu.

DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR!

Gadis itu dengan cermatnya menembaki semua mahluk-mahluk itu tanpa meleset. Aku dan Inoue-san hanya dapat mengikutinya dari belakang. Satu-persatu mahluk-mahluk itu datang. Tapi, satu-persatu juga mereka mati tertembak.

Sampailah kami di pintu keluar barat. Pintunya memang tertutup, tapi disampingnya terdapat lubang besar bekas tabrakan sesuatu benda berat. Gadis itu pergi keluar dan diikuti dengan kami. Terlihat disana sebuah mobil travel berwarna hitam besar yang dapat mengangkut sekitar lima belas orang dengan garis-garis silver menunggu gadis itu. Gadis itu menyuruh naik ke mobil. Aku pun menurut, begitu juga dengan Inoue-san. Setelah kami masuk, gadis itu pun juga masuk kedalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu berjalan.

Setelah masuk, ternyata isi mobil itu melainkan layar-layar computer dan sebagainya.

"Hitsugaya, kau benar, masih ada yang belum ikut ke bawah tanah." kata gadis bermata violet pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk didepan computer.

"Sudah kuduga, dari CCTV atau pendeteksi, masih terlihat dua orang yang berada di Universitas . Hinamori, periksa area kode C476." kata seorang pria berambut silver pada seorang gadis berambut hitam berkuncir belakang.

"Baik, tak terdeksi seorang pun di area koda C476. Perintah datang! Kita harus pergi kemarkas penelitian tekhnologi SUWABARA. Terdeteksi banyak alien yang menyerang!"

Alien?

"Jadi, tugas kita belum selesai? Cih, sial!" kata seseorang yang sedang menyetir. Rambutnya berwarna aneh, yaitu dia memiliki rambut berwarna orange bercahaya. Gadis bermata violet itu lalu pindah kedepan yaitu tepat di sampingnya.

"Tentu belum, bodoh! Kita juga harus segera menyelidikinya!" kata gadis itu. Selain mereka, masih ada 5 orang dengan pakain berbeda-beda. Aku tahu, mereka juga seperti kami. Tapi, yang empat tadi siapa.

Siapakah mereka?

"Permisi, kau siapa?"

Bersambung…

A/N: My first IshiHime!! Yuey! Gaje, aneh, bangeet!! Terinspirasi dari game Alien Shooter by Sigma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketika Mereka Datang**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Sci-Fi/Adventure**

"Permisi, kau siapa?" tanya Ishida pada gadis bermata violet.

"Oh maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku dan rekan-rekanku adalah agen yang diutus FBI untuk mengamankan orang-orang yang belum masuk ke tempat yang aman. Sekarang di setiap Negara sedang di serang oleh mahluk asing yang diduga alien. Sebenarnya, para peneliti belum berhasil menemukan penyebab mengapa para alien ini datang dan menyerang manusia," jelas gadis yang bernama Rukia itu.

"Alien? Juga seluruh Jepang?" tanya Ishida.

"Benar, tapi bukan kami saja yang mengamankan manusia yang belum menuju tempat yang aman. Bebarapa agen telah di kirim ke seluruh Jepang. Kami mendapat laporan jika semua orang seluruh tempat di Jepang sudah aman kecuali Tokyo dan Karakura. Masih ada beberapa orang yang gagal masuk ke ruang bawah tanah yang dibuka saat dunia ini dalam keadaan bahaya seperti sekarang." gadis itu menjelaskan.

"Terimakasih telah menjelaskan." kata Ishida. Ishida melihat Orihime yang sadang menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah sambil menangis.

"Inoue-san? Apakah ada yang terluka?" tanya Ishida pada Orihime.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku Ishida-kun, gara-gara aku kau tidak bisa masuk ke ruang bawah tanah demi melindungiku," kata Orihime yang sekarang menangis. Menangis bagaikan gadis yang tak berdaya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Inoue-san," kata Ishida sambil memegang bahu Orihime yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

Seorang gadis yang dipanggil Hinamori kini berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari. Dibukanya lemari itu yang ternyata adalah lemari es. Diambilnya beberapa kaleng kopi kemudian dibagikannya kepada orang-orang seperti Ishida dan Inoue.

"Silahkan diminum untuk menghilangkan ketegangan. Maaf saat ini kami hanya memiliki ini," kata Hinamori pada semuanya. Hinamori berjalan menuju Orihime yang masih tertunduk.

"Ehm, apakah kau sakit, Nona? Apakah ada yang terluka?" tanya Hinamori pada Orihime. Tapi, Orihime hanya diam saja dan tidak mau menjawab.

"Dia tidak terluka Nona. Terimakasih, kau bisa kembali bekerja, Nona." Ishida yang menjawab Hinamori.

"Namaku Hinamori Momo. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa, tolong panggil aku." kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali duduk di depan layar monitor computer bersebrangan dengan pria berambut silver.

Ishida melihat sejenak Orihime yang masih tertunduk. Ishida tahu jika Orihime masih ketakutan akan kejadian tadi. Ishida melihat keadaan 5 orang yang Ishida kira mereka juga tidak sempat turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

"Minumlah kopimu, nak!" kata seorang pria berambut jabrik aneh dengan lonceng kecil di setiap jabrikannya.

"I-Iya, terimakasih." kata Ishida sambil membuka kopi kalengnya.

BRUUK

Ishida melihat kepala Orihime ada di bahunya. Wajah Ishida kini memerah. Setelah melihat benar-benar, ternyata Orihime tertidur.

'Mungkin Inoue-san kelelahan.' kata Ishida dalam hati.

Ishida mendengar hembusan nafas Orihime. Hembusan nafas yang membuatnya tenang. Sejenak dia merasa jika Orihime berada disisinya. Dia seakan tenggelam pada suara hembusan nafas gadis yang tertidur serpecik kebahagiaan ketika gadis itu terlelap di sampingnya.

"Hei, Nak, kau melihat mahluk-mahluk aneh itu?" tanya pria berambut aneh tadi. Ishida yang tersadar dari mimpi siang bolongnya pun menengok ke arah pria yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, tuan. Apakah kau juga melihatnya?" tanya balik Ishida. Sang pria itu pun berpikir sejenak. Seperti sedang memutar-mutar kembali memorinya,

"Huh, mereka adalah mahluk mengerikan yang hampir menewaskan anak buahku dan aku tentunya! Hahaha, tapi untung saja gadis itu datang!" seru pria itu yang tertawa. Ishida hanya ikut tertawa pelan. Dia berpikir jika pria itu adalah pria yang baik. Walau wajahnya mungkin menyeramkan.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku! Ok, namaku Zaraki Kenpachi, aku bekerja sebagai mandor sebuah pembangunan gedung! Dan yang botak ini," kata pria yang ternyata bernama Kenpachi itu. Kenpachi menunjuk seorang lelaki botak di samping kanannya. Seketika wajah pria yang disebut botak itu berubah kesal.

"Namanya adalah Madarame Ikakku! Dan bocah bertato 69 ini, namanya adalah Hisagi Shuuhei! Siapa namamu nak?" tanya Kenpachi pada Ishida setelah menunjuk lelaki disebelah kirinya.

"Namaku Ishida Uryu dan gadis yang berada di sampingku ini bernama Inoue Orihime. Kami mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo." jawab Ishida.

"Kemudian, kalian berdua?" tanya Kenpachi kepada dua gadis yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka.

"Ke-Kenalkan, aku Kotetsu Isane dan dia sepupuku, Kurotsuchi Nemu," kata gadis bernama Isane agak gugup.

"Kenapa kalian sampai tak berhasil mengamankan diri?" tanya pria bernama Hisagi.

"Kami terlambat naik kereta. Stasiun bawah tanah saat itu sangat sepi. Kemudia beberapa mahluk itu datang dan hampir memakan kami. Untung saja pria berambut orange itu datang dan membawa kami ke sini," terang Isane.

Hari masih menunjukan pukul 12.30. Tapi, seluruh tempat yang ditelusuri mobil travel ini bagaikan kota mati. Kota tanpa kehidupan terlihat beberapa alien melintas di jalanan. Tapi, dengan tepat, Rukia menembak alien itu dengan senjata mobil. Seluruh tempat terlihat hancur dan berantakan. Berbeda sekali seperti keadaan tadi pagi yang masih normal.

Mata biru Ishida melihat kearah depan. Rukia ada duduk di samping pria berambut orange sedang memegang notebook-nya bermerek apple. Sedangkan pria berambut orange tetap fokus menyetir. Pria berambut putih keabu-abuan sibuk mengamati komputer. Gadis bernama Hinamori sedang mengetik sesuatu. Mungkin gadis itu sedang mengetik laporan.

Ishida terus melihat keadaan luar jendela. Banyak bangunan yang roboh karena serangan mahluk menyeramkan itu. Ishida berpikir jika ada bentuk lain dari mahluk-mahluk itu. Mungkin ada alien yang lebih besar. Ishida mengetahuinya dari bentuk-bentuk lubang yang terbuat diantara rumah-rumah dan bangunan itu. Mungkin sewaktu-waktu mereka dapat menyerang. Tapi, kelihatannya mobil travel ini sangat aman. Setiap jendela telah dipasangi jeruji yang terbuat dari baja anti karat.

"Woi, Toushiro, apakah ada alien disekitar sini?" tanya pria berambut orange itu pada pria berambut putih keabu-abuan.

"Bukankah didepanmu sudah ada radar, Ichigo?" jawab pria bernama Toushiro itu dengan ketus.

"Tapi disini hanya sampai radius 3 km meter, Pendek. Kalau tiba-tiba di radius 4 km ada Alien yang mendekat, akan kusalahkan kau!" jawab Ichigo agak kesal.

"Ok, ok!" Toushiro kemudian memencet sebuah tombol radar dalam radius sampai 25 km.

"Tidak ada satupun yang terdeteksi! Semua aman terkendali! Mereka semua menuju ke pusat kota Tokyo!" kata Toushiro yang kini kembali mengotak-atik komputernya.

"Ditanya kok malah jawabnya ketus, menyebalkan. Kenapa sih, aku selalu dikelilingi orang-orang cebol yang mengesalkan?" kata Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Tak Ichigo rasa seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya pun memberikan death glare. Gadis itu pun mencubit keras paha sang pria berambut orange.

"Auw!"

"Diam kau Ichigo! Fokuslah menyetir!" kata gadis itu.

"Tapi sayangnya, kita harus istirahat disini!"balas pria berambut orange.

"Heh? Tapi kan kita harus cepat-cepat sampai ke Karakura, bodoh! Kenapa harus pakai istirahat segala padahal jarak kota Tokyo dan Karakura hanya membuthkan waktu 2 jam!" teriak Rukia.

"Dengarkan aku, ya... Kau tahu mobil ini sudah terus berjalan dari kemarin. Air radiatornya perlu diisi! Mesinnya juga panas! Kau ingin mobil ini meledak? Kumohon, badanmu sudah merosot tapi otakmu juga jangan ikut-ikutan dong!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ichigo-kun dan Rukia-chan, kumohon kalian jangan bertengkar lagi! Apa kalian tidak malu pada mereka?" kata Hinamori yang memutar kursinya ke arah depan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka saling diam dan saling mengacuhkan. Akhirnya, mobil pun berhenti juga.

'A-Apakah mereka sering bertengkar? Makanya membuat laki-laki bernama Toushiro itu cepat beruban.' batin semua penumpang yang ada dibelakang sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

Setelah mobil berhenti, mereka semua turun ke luar keculi Ishida dan Orihime. Ishida menemani Orihime yang tertidur di pundaknya. Sebuah mobil travel dimana mereka berada sekarang kini memanglah besar, hampir mirip dengan bus. Mungkin bagi Rukia cs, mobil itu bagaikan rumah berjalan.

Rukia memasuki mobil travel. Dia melihat Ishida dan Orihime yang sedang tertidur.

"Hei, kau tidak keluar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku mau menemani gadis ini." jawab Ishida.

"Oh, kalau ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan, jangan sungkan-sungkan memanggilku," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum kemudian turun keluar. Ishida hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Sebenarnya ketegangan masih bisa dia rasakan. Bayang-bayang mahluk aneh itu masih terus ada di pikiran Ishida. Apakah perasaan ini juga menyelimuti batin Inoue-san? pikirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Orihime terbangun. Dilihatnya dirinya sedang tertidur dibahu teman berkacamatanya.

"Ah! Ishida-kun! Maaf!"

"Tak apa Inoue-san. Aku tahu kau lelah. Minumlah kopi itu dulu,"

"Eh, iya, hehehe," kata Orihime sambil mengambil sebuah kaleng yang ada disampingnya. Setelah membukanya, kemudian dia meminumnya.

"Apakah Inoue-san masih takut?"

"Hah? Sebenarnya takut juga. Tapi, lama-lama kau tahu Ishida-kun, mereka menjadi lucu saja. Lihat gigi kecil mereka, sangat imut sekali, apalagi bentuknya yang berwarna hijau, jadi ingat katak," kata Orihime sambil tertawa.

"Lucu? Tapi bagiku mereka tetap saja menyeramkan," kata Ishida.

"Memang, apalagi saat menyerang... Lho, yang lain kemana? Aku kan belum sempat berkenalan dengan mereka,"

"Mereka semua ada diluar untuk istirahat."

"Kita keluar yuk, Ishida-kun? Ayo!" kata Orihime sambil menarik tangan Ishida untuk ke luar mobil itu.

Setelah sampai diluar, dilihat semua orang sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir jalan. Matahari tertutup awan kelabu. Momo sedang duduk bersama Toushiro sambil berdiskusi tentang buku. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia sedang mengisi air radiator yang terletak di depan. Terlihat kepulan asap karena panas di sana. Lalu Rukia, dia sedang sibuk dengan laptop-nya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari laptopnya.

BIP

"Toushiro, Momo, kemarilah! Aku telah mendapat pesan dari pusat tentang mahluk itu!" seru Rukia pada kedua temannya yang sontak membuat Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya. Ichigo pun ikut mendekat.

"Hei Kurcaci! Kenapa aku tak kau panggil!"

"Karena kau sedang mengurusi mobil. Diamlah dan lihat ini," jawab Rukia sambil menunjukan layar laptopnya.

"Kalian tahu sempel darah mahluk itu sudah kukirimkan ke pusat tadi dan ini hasilnya. Memang jenis dan namanya belum diketahui. Akan tetapi kelemahan mahluk itu adalah daerah dada hingga kepalanya. Lalu, yang sangat mereka perlukan adalah listrik yang akan membuat mereka lebih kuat." jelas Rukia setelah membaca sebuah hasil dari pusat.

Ishida dengan tak sengaja mendengarkan perkataan Rukia.

"Hai, namaku Inoue Orihime! Senang bertemu kalian!" kata Orihime yang membuat Ishida melihatnya. Semua orang itu pun berkenalan dengan Orihime.

Ishida masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Rukia tadi. Tapi, lama-lama dia mengerti, sangat mengerti malah. Ishida berniat membantu mereka agar seluruh dunia aman kembali.

'Aku memang harus membantu mereka. Lagipula mereka akan sangat membutuhkanku nanti'

Bersambung...

**A/N: Akhirnya bisa updet ni fic. Ohohoho saya rubah genre na menjadi Sci-Fi/Adventure karena jujur saya sudah mengincar genre itu dan akhirnya kesampaian jugaa. Maaf jika belum seru, belum sampai ke pusat penelitian SUWABARA sih*inget Yakitate!Japan*. Maaf ya jika jelek dan ada typo. Thx for reading and review, luv u so much. See ya next chap and have a nice day, guys! **

**Thx uda ngreview:**

**-Thanatos Avatar**

**-Azalea Yukiko**

**-ruki4062jo**

**Thx you so much :D  
**


End file.
